Across time
by PhoenixStorm1798
Summary: Classic inter time story with love surprise and mysstery
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note - i just had this weird obsession for httyd ina time travel setting...So hope u enjoy!**

**P.S,-please review ...also i am open to any suggestions...please share ur ideas !**

The starting is during dragon training ...when hiccup and the gang were young..

Authors POV

Another day of dragon training had just begun ...Hiccup,Astrid,Snotlout,the twins and Fishlegs were up against the Gronckle{soon to be MEATLUG}

Hiccup! ,yelled Gobber the Belch,the gang's supervisor,''get away from the dragon''.But hiccup wasn't planning on moving ...he just held up the Dragon Nip Grass(unbenknowist..to the others) and the gronckle fell dreamily ...but to the others it looked like ...well...Hiccup the managed to defeat a dragon...!

Everyone was surprised but they congratulated Hiccup...but no one noticed a really angry Astrid.!

Later On, After Practice...

The gang were constantly with ...Hiccup!

The whole village was full of congrats and praise for Hiccup...it seemed to him that they were practically worshipping him...!

The gang soon managed to escape from the whole village...when they were alone...they started asking a bunch of questions to Hiccup..

Poor Hiccup ,,he felt as if he was going to faint..

So,how did u manage to defeat the Gronckle ?,asked Fishlegs

W-well y-you know ...I just did it ,I guess..'',stuttered, a very Nervous Hiccup...

The teens kept asking him all sorts of questions...and Hiccup answered them...well..sorta.

Then Astrid who couldn't stand Hiccup's sudden success...asked ..."so tell us Hiccup ...Whet kind of training did you do to get this good?"you won't keep it from the rest of us will you ?"she said with a smirk...and a glare

W-well i-I ...Hiccup stammered..oh great ..i'm trapped"thought Hiccup.

"You lot better listen carefully now,...cause he is soon gonna be the best among you!,",said a voice .

When they turned around,they saw a stanger wearing a hood,and ...beside her stood a Deadly Nadder ...which she was petting.

"As for how he did it...",the hooded figure said pointing at Hiccup..."He is training a NightFury ."

The teens were shocked to see someone petting a dragon...they were also bewildered regarding Hiccup training a Night Fury..

Hiccup just stood frozen with shock...'wondering how someone knew abt his secret?and also he felt something familiar about the hooded lady..

X-X1-X-X-X

So stay tuned for the next chapter...hope u enjoyed ...looking forward to your reviews ...waiting to revel the stranger's identity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AND thanx for ur review A SMALL CUP ...it truly motivated to keep writing...**

**So her is the next chapter ...Enjoy**!

Hiccup's Pov

As the meaning of the hooded figure's words was understood..

A dazed Hiccup stood there among a group of bewildered and surprised teens ...the question on his mind was.."How does she know about Toothless ?"

Author's POV

The stranger just stood there with her dragon,a Deadly Nadder...

Before the teens could ask her about the dragon and about Hiccup...the dragon's ears pricked at the sign of footsteps...the hooded figure ...grabbed her axe,from her back...a d stood in a battle stance ..with her back towards the teens...

Carefully,she whispered in a commanding tone "Grab your weapons and get ready for ..anything,,,,"

The teens nodded and readied ther weapons ...

The stranger then ordered her dragon"Stormfly,I want you to Gaurd Hiccup""we can not let vale kill him"

The nadder ,who was apparently called StormFly..curled arround Hiccup in a Protective manner.

The Young vikings were confused ,...except Hiccup who seemed okay with it.

The hooded figure smiled...and said"well then I hope you Know how to fight?"

The teens looked angry ...but soon understood that it was just a Joke...when the stranger smirked at their expressions...she was still hiding her eyes and her face only her mouth was visible...

Suddenly ,the vikings were surrounded by a group of Masked men and armored Dragons...

The stranger shouted "attack!" And the teens charged into Battle...

They noticed how fast and strong the hooded figure was ..as she downed two men and a dragon(a Nightmare by the looks of it) and continued fighting her opponents ...

Meanwhile the other teens had managed to defeat their opponents as well...they also saw the strangers dragon,StormFly had gaurded Hiccup ...cause they were surrounded by men who had been hit by a Nadder's Spikes...

Suddenly,they heard a painful Scream...when they turned around they saw the,a man standing over the hooded figure who was clutching her right arm..which was covered with blood .

Astrid immediately threw her axe on instinct at the man,killing him instantly...while Hiccup..went to check the strangers wound.

Hiccup told the gang that she was just unconscious...

Her dragon ,came to her side and nuzzeled against her...and lifted her and carried her to a clearing in the forest ,while motioning the trens to follow her.

The teens followed the dragon ,dreading of what would happen to them..

At the strangers camp.,

Hiccup then removed the strangers armour and asked Astrid to hand him a wet rag to clean the blood and bandaged her arm...

Hiccup was nervous regarding ,wat astrid was gonna ask him..

But she was thinking about the stranger so she was silent...

The two of them then left the camp...letting the stranger to rest...and returned to the village ...none of the teens told anyone about what had happened

The Next Day..,

After dragon training ..where Hiccup one against a hideous Zippleback...the young vikings went to check on their acquaintance who was being guarded by StormFly...

When they reached the campsite ...they saw a thin,but well built young masked man wearing Full black leather armour and red dragon skull painted on the side of his shoulders ,with a prosthetic left leg and a sword hilt attached to his right thigh,standing near a fallen Nadder,StormFly.

Taking him for an enemy ...the teens charged at him .,,but he side stepped and pinned them all to the ground in seconds...but on seeing their faces he stepped back and allowed them to stand up.

He then spoke"relax guys ,I'm not on an enemy I came to check on her""sheesh ...I leave her for a few hours and my friend is attacked !"

"Just great!''

Who are u? And what did you to that dragon ,StormFly''asked Astrid with her Axe raised ...Hiccup was staring at her,admiring her Beauty and Bravery.

The stranger replied,"calm down I'm from the future ,i came here with my friends ,to prevent a great disaster!"

The teens were dumbstruck,,,...regarding what he had just said,

,

X-X1-X-X-X

Sorry to leave at this point ,will upload another chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Astrid's POV

This day can't get weirder...first we meet a stranger with a dragon...and now a friend of hers claims that they're from the future I can't believe it...and to top it all of ..the stranger hadn't explained why she said that Hiccup was training a NightFury...Oh! For Thor's sake ...i cant even believe that the boy could train a dog...rather a NightFury...but it would explain a lot of things that has happened in the past week...

Author's POV

The teens stood gaping at what the man had just said...

So ,...tell us then where are you from?""who are you?"asked a rather confused Astrid.

Well...I'm from Berk 5 years from now,where we have gotten along with dragons .and have made peace with them...everyone has their own Dragon...including you guys...

What in the name of Odin's Beard are talking about?,!,",said Snotlout...

Before the man could explain...the hooded figure came out of the tent ...when she saw the man in the black armour she ran and hugged him...she tried to kiss him ,,...but since they were in front of the teens and since they hadn't revealed their identities ...she decided against it

What are you doing here?,",she asked..

I came looking for you!"he replied with a serious yet caring tone

Hiccup's POV

This is all so weird ...i feel like I know these people but...I cant seem to remember who they are...but if what the guy said was true ...then there is hope for the dragons and vikings to live together after all!

Normal POV

The two people who claimed to be from the future ...were having a conversation...that the teens couldn't understand...from the what they acted ...they were definitely a couple..but something about the two seemed familiar...

Okay then...i guess we should introduce ourselves ...",the young man said and nodded to his partner..

They both removed their mask and hood respectively...and when their face were seen ...all the teens stood with their mouths hanging open...

The man looked exactly like Hiccup..and the girl was Astrid...the teens just couldn't understand...

Noticing this the Older Hiccup replied ..!"hi guys ,i am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ,the chief of Berk and this As you all know is Astrid Hofferson my ..um...partner and...he stammered at the last word.

Seeing this ,the older Astrid rolled her eyes and replied ,"Girlfriend,...I am Hiccup's Girlfriend"

"What",bellowed a rather terrified Snotlout..".."no way astrid would never fall for fishbone the Useless "?"i won't believe that you are the chief of Berk either"!"

Well..I'm gonna let her answer that ,"said the older Hiccup..who had suddenly winced at

"Well that's easy...He's Hiccup.. I mean ...the only one who saw me for who i was..and showed me the dragons' true nature...!"

This cant be ...true...please i hope this isa joke ...,"thought a bewildered Astrid ...while a very confused Hiccup...blushed redder than a tomato."

So..."the older hiccup said breaking the silence.."now that we have the introductions out of the way..."

"Lets talk about the problem."older astrid finished.

X-X1-X-X-X

Okay so far so good...but man it sure is hard to write a story...i keep coming to a dead end...so please give me suggestions ...as to how I should continue!


End file.
